Sonata Dusk's Special Boyfriend
by CloudMistDragon555
Summary: In the Equestria Girls universe, Sonata Dusk tries to hide her new boyfriend from Aria Blaze and Adagio Dazzle. Hmm...


One evening, in the world of Canterlot High…

Adagio Dazzle and Aria Blaze were sitting around in the bedroom of their apartment. Adagio was lying on her bed, flipping through a Canterlot High school newspaper that she didn't like, and Aria was lying on the floor, playing a game she wasn't really enjoying on her cell phone.

"What a waste of time…" Adagio said in bemusement, crumbling up and tossing the newspaper that had the words "STRANGE OCCURRENCES IN CANTERLOT HIGH! Conspiracy Theorist Twilight Sparkle Claims Cause to be "Magic"!" accompanied by a photo of Twilight in a scientist's uniform on the front page into a nearby wastebasket. "Those hacks at the school press can't even make a potentially juicy story sound interesting…pathetic."

"Trying not to be bored is even worse than being bored…" Aria bemoaned as she finally quit the game on her cell phone and slumped back. "Life in this miserable pit has been duller than ever now that we don't even have our magic anymore…"

"Ugh...if you're going to complain," replied Adagio, "at least make a complaint I haven't heard a hundred times now. You're almost making me miss Sonata…"

"Dare I ask where she is right now?" Aria asked.

"She told me she was going to go out with her new "boyfriend" at the mall." Adagio explained. "And being the "endearing sweetheart" that she is, she promised to bring us home some food."

"Wow, I don't even like mall food, and I'm actually looking forward to that." Aria replied. "That shows how bored I am…"

In frustration, Adagio clenched her fists and grabbed Aria by the shirt collar.

"Whine to me one more time about being bored!" Adagio exclaimed angrily. "Go on! Do it! Because I'm looking forward to-"

Just then, the sound of the front door being unlocked could be heard, and Adagio let Aria go. The door opened and Sonata Dusk walked in. With her, she brought in two bags, one in each hand. One bag was a white, paper bag from a restaurant, and the other was a brown, plastic bag from a store.

"Hi girls, how are you both doing?" Sonata greeted Adagio and Aria with a wide smile. "I'm doing great, thanks!"

Adagio and Aria both scowled and stared at her with their trademark looks of unenthusement.

"Oh yeah, heh heh." Sonata chuckled sheepishly as she rubbed the back of her neck. "My date. Uh...it was fine…"

Sonata paused as she noticed that Adagio and Aria's face expressions had remained unchanged.

"Fine...ly great!" she resumed. "Yeah, I'm really glad that something finally went great! That's why I'm so happy like always!"

Upon hearing that, Adagio and Aria's face expressions changed...to wider scowls that matched further bemusement.

"You do this because you secretly hate us, don't you?" Adagio surmised.

"Can we just have our food?" Aria asked.

"Of course!" Sonata replied as she reached into the paper bag. It was then that something caught Adagio's eye...something that appeared to be squirming inside the front of Sonata's pants...and saying something that was muffled…

"Here you go! One for each of you!" Sonata said as she pulled out a burro and a bundle of six taquitos, both of which were wrapped in their own separate paper covering. Aria put her left hand on her face in response to the sight, as Adagio continued to examine Sonata's pants. They appeared to be wet at the front…

"What are you looking at, Adagio?" Sonata asked nervously, noticing Adagio's stare. "Just wondering…"

"You know she doesn't like Mexican food…" Aria said as she pinched her nose, not paying attention to what Adagio was really looking at. "At least do a good job pretending to care about us…"

"You're right, I have room for improvement!" Sonata exclaimed while she put the food down and grabbed the plastic bag from the store. "And I can start with the bathroom! I need the tampons for my period! That's why I have tampons! That's why they're in my bag! Because I'm not hiding anything! See you later!"

With that, Sonata grabbed a medium-sized pack of tampons out of the bag, ran into the bathroom, and shut the door behind her. Aria still felt no inclination to care about what was causing Sonata's strange behavior as she could hear the bathroom light turning on and the toilet seat being lifted up, but Adagio was not so apathetic…

"Hey Aria…" Adagio said softly as to not alert Sonata. "Don't you think Sonata's acting...stranger than normal? As if she's...hiding something?"

"She seemed fine to me." Aria replied as she grabbed the taquito bundle out of the paper bag. "Besides, I doubt anything personal Sonata would hide would be anything interesting…"

Seventeen seconds later…

"YYYAAAHHH!" a cry was heard from the bathroom. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MMEEE?! WHY-MMMPH-"

Adagio and Aria both shared a look of startlement upon hearing the scream.

"You have got to be kidding me..." Aria said.

She put her hand on her tongue and tried to wipe off the taste of a chicken taquito she had just taken a bite of.

"These are not the pulled pork ones!"

"Aria, are you even aware of our current surroundings?" Adagio asked softly. "That girly yell...that wasn't Sonata's voice...that was (almost) obviously the voice...of a boy..."

Aria grinned mischieviously in response.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Adagio gently asked as she winked.

"I take it back now…" Aria said quietly with a chuckle. "I would love to know what Sonata's been trying on her boyfriend, hee hee…"

The two intrigued girls crawled quietly and sneakily over to the bathroom door, and leaned in closely to it to try and hear in on any further conversation between Sonata and the boy…

"Okay, I think they just ignored it and forgot about it." Sonata told the boy her thoughts. "It should be safe to talk now…"

"HOW ARE YOU-" the boy yelled again.

"Ssh!" Sonata shushed him. "Do you want them to hear you? And be embarrassed even more?"

"How are you ever going to have peeeace of mind again knowing what you've done Sonata?" the boy asked. "You turned meee into this and your first instinct is to cover up your misdeeeed? I'm starting to question how our relationship is going to work, for reeeasons other than the obvious…"

"...Turned him into this?" Adagio and Aria thought curiously.

"I'm sorry about what I did to you," Sonata apologized, "it was an accident. I had no idea that would happen. But you have to put yourself in my shoes, what am I supposed to do in a situation like this? Wave a magic wand and change you back? Who am I supposed to turn to for help? My friends and I don't have our powers anymore and no one I know knows anything about magic!"

"?!" Adagio and Aria drew their attention away from the conversation in shock as they felt the room fall silent in their surprise.

"I-is this some kind of sick, twisted prank she's pulling?!" Aria proclaimed in her mind, being at a loss for words. "What am I hearing?!"

"No way…" Adagio thought as she glanced over to the wastebasket containing the newspaper she had thrown away. "It can't be...was it all...true?"

Adagio had a look of astonishment on her face as she felt a ton of thoughts run through her head. However, when she came to realize something, her look quickly contorted to a sinister grin. She reached into the side pocket of her pants, pulled out her broken pendant and glared at it, chuckling menacingly…

"D-do you think…?" Aria asked in a low voice as she observed Adagio's gesture.

"I think it's time I paid Canterlot High a little visit…" Adagio said quietly. "Do you wish to join me?"

"Y-yeah, I guess." Aria yielded a positive response. "I'd like to know before I go though...what exactly did Sonata turn that boy into?"

Aria put the side of her head up against the door to see if she could get the answer to her question…

"Well I could still put my fingers in you…" Sonata said. "You have a gaping hole just waiting to be explored, and it's not like that shell of yours is going to give you much protection…"

"But wouldn't your hands get messy and sticky from all my sauce?" the boy asked.

Aria slowly pulled her head away from the door as something began to dawn on her…

She reminisced on what Sonata had said earlier…

"I need the tampons for my period!"

"Period!"

"Period!"

"Period!"

"Period…"

...

Aria's face turned green.

"Can we please...leave Sonata behind?" Aria requested, feeling disgusted. "I think we can do better off without her for now…"

"Indeed," replied Adagio, "that's the smartest thing you've said all day. Let's blow this taco stand...we might actually be doing our friend Sonata a favor in doing so…"

Soon, the two left to investigate the mystery of Canterlot High. Eventually, Sonata came out of the bathroom, puzzled to see that there was no one around…

"Huh, I guess Aria and Adagio went out to get something else to eat…" Sonata said as she examined the uneaten burro and mostly untouched taquitos. "Maybe it's actually a good thing that they don't like Mexican food…"

"Only maybeee?" the voice of the boy from earlier came from a taco that had refried beans, lettuce, shredded cheese, thick hot sauce, and vanilla ice cream in it lying on the bathroom sink.

"Ha ha, sorry." Sonata laughed while showing remorse. "I'm just used to thinking of you as my well... you know. They don't call you Tobi Yohrs for nothing, right?"

The taco boy sighed.

"No matter where I go," he said to himself, "everyone always seeeems to think of meee as a pussy…"

_THE END…?_


End file.
